


París

by Vgazz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Battle of Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Drarry en Español, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Paris (City), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgazz/pseuds/Vgazz
Summary: "París, Harry me trajo a París. A la ciudad del amor en medio de una guerra"Una despedida inevitable en pleno preludio de guerra.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	París

Quizás era sólo esto lo que necesitábamos.  
Desconectarnos por un momento del mundo que nos rodea, de la guerra punto de estallar que nos espera en puerta.  
Olvidar por un momento nuestro futuro incierto.  
Olvidar el miedo que, aunque intentemos negarlo, nos cala los huesos.

No faltaron palabras, ni segundas miradas para ponernos de acuerdo e irnos, momentáneamente, claro. Por más que quisiéramos desaparecer era imposible para nosotros llevarlo a cabo, nos buscarían por cielo, mar y tierra.  
A él por ser su niño de oro, a mí por traición.

Una Madrugada. Capa de invisibilidad. Fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Un traslador.  
Eso fue todo y suficiente.

Aparecimos en un callejón, dimos unos cuantos pasos para salir de aquel lugar y fue suficiente para olvidarme de todo.  
Salía a una calle cualquiera pero con solo alzar la vista te dabas cuenta que no era un lugar cualquiera.

París, Harry me trajo a París.  
La ciudad del amor, en medio de una guerra.

Frente a mis ojos, a lo lejos, estaba imponente la torre Eiffel. Más bella como nunca antes la había visto, con la oscuridad de madrugada haciendo fondo y no, no era solo ese hecho sino verla con quién estaba a mi lado agarrando fuertemente mi mano. Dándome seguridad, dándome esperanza, esperanza que necesito fervientemente, a la cual me aferro con uñas y dientes.  
Porque necesito que salgamos bien parados de todo esto. Necesito que él salga bien de todo esto. Porque sé que mientras él viva yo viviré junto a él.

Y es esa misma esperanza la que todavía me mantiene de pie. Empujando hacia adelante, aún cuando lo único que quiero es huir de todo esto o hacer algo de lo que quizás me arrepienta.  
Y sé que si en algún momento la pierdo no hay vuelta atrás, no voy a tener de donde aferrarme y sin ella no voy a tener la más mínima voluntad en protegerme, no tendré la cabeza fría para protegerlo a él.

Ahí, en ese lugar, solo éramos Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, no el niño que vivió ni un mortífago, ahí no teníamos ningún título sobre nosotros.  
Eramos sólo dos adolescentes llenos de defectos y virtudes. Llenos de miedo, obligaciones que cumplir y terror a fallar.  
Dos adolescentes que debían odiarse pero terminaron amándose con locura. Que no les quedaba de otra que escaparse para poder demostrar su amor, temiendo que sea la última vez.

Teníamos sólo un destino en mente y también el tiempo contado antes de tener que volver.

Nos faltó tiempo para todo lo que queríamos.  
Era tanto el deseo que apenas pisamos la habitación los besos feroces y las mordidas se hicieron presentes, las caricias iban y venían marcando con fuego nuestra piel.  
No nos movemos más allá de la puerta, y ahí, sólo ahí Harry me azotó golpeando con fuerza la misma.  
No perdió el tiempo en quitarme la ropa que llevaba y hacer lo mismo con él, no había tiempo para la delicadeza, no ahora.

Volvió al ataque de mis labios de manera brusca, desesperada, nos enfrascamos en un beso frenético y nuestras lenguas estaban en plena batalla por el dominio del otro. Chupaba y mordía, sentía claramente el ardor y la hinchazón en mis labios.  
Pegó mis caderas a las suyas, arrancándome un sonoro gemido; su erección golpeando la mía, estaba tan duro, mojado, que no pude evitar frotarme contra él.  
Nuestra respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada, mis gemidos cada vez más fuertes.  
Sólo cuando el oxígeno se nos hizo necesario separó su boca de la mía, hizo un recorrido con su lengua desde mi lóbulo hasta mi clavícula dejando ligeros mordiscos y un rastro húmedo que me causan escalofríos.  
Sus manos en mis caderas me marcan un ritmo, fuerte, rápido. Haciendo la fricción cada vez más salvaje.  
Ahoga sus jadeos en mi piel, presionando con fuerza sus labios y dejando marcas púrpura en mi cuerpo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por mi espalda y mis curvas, escuché el susurro del hechizo lubricante un segundo antes de que dos de sus dígitos ingresaran de golpe arrancando el aire de mis pulmones.  
Me preparó rápido, sin ceremonias, pero sin llegar a hacerme daño.

"Perdón" murmura "realmente quisiera tener más tiempo."

Se me estrujó el corazón, el dolor haciendo eco en mi pecho. Agarro su rostro entre mis manos y le doy un beso, apenas un roce.

"Lo sé, también quisiera" es todo lo que respondo, porque en éste momento no me salen más palabras.

Se fue deslizando lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso conmigo a horcajadas.  
Podía sentirlo rozando mi entrada, duro, palpitante.  
Harry me ayudó poniendo la punta de su miembro en mí entrada y una vez alineado acomodé mis caderas y me empalé con fuerza.  
Gimió fuertemente.  
Sus manos fueron directo a mi cintura enterrando sus uñas.  
Y a partir de ahí es todo borroso, su autocontrol se hizo polvo.  
Las embestidas se volvían más furiosas. Alzaba mi cadera y la dejaba caer, una y otra vez, marcando un ritmo. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más duro.

Sus manos suben y bajan en un ritmo delicioso por todo mi miembro, apretando en los lugares justos, acariciando donde lo necesitaba.  
Su glande golpeando duramente mi próstata amenaza con hacerme desfallecer.

Estaba tan cerca, podía sentir el éxtasis acumulado en mi bajo vientre.  
Inconscientemente echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro con fuerza mis ojos, su nombre escapándose de mis labios. 

Harry con sus manos en mis caderas acelera el ritmo, sus embestidas son desesperadas, decididas a llegar a la cúspide. y nuestros gritos quedan ahogados, tuve un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza cuando me sentí inundado por Harry. La explosión de placer fue demasiado.

Nos quedamos en esa posición intentando recuperar el aliento. Dándonos besos suaves en cada porción de piel visible y accesible. Intentando calmar nuestros cuerpos con caricias inocentes.

Pero a pesar de eso, no pude olvidarme, tenía muy latente el porqué terminamos en ese lugar y haciendo lo que acabamos de hacer.  
Y me inundó la tristeza, un vacío se asentó en la boca de mi estómago y mis ojos escocían, tratando a toda costa de frenar las lágrimas ¿por qué justo en un momento así tengo que recordar todo este lío? El temblor en mi cuerpo no cesaba, tanto por el placer recién obtenido como por el miedo al que me aferraba.  
Mis brazos lo rodearon fuertemente y no tenían intención alguna de soltarlo, no al menos hasta cuando sea realmente necesario. Él envolvió sus manos en mi cintura devolviendo el abrazo con fuerza. Entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Ninguno de los dos quería tener que llegar a esto. 

No sé en que momento nos trasladamos a la cama, pero estábamos aquí. Harry durmiendo tan apacible al lado mío.  
No podía hacer más que mirarlo, me parecía etéreo, un ángel y es injusto por todo lo que tiene que pasar, y es por eso que admiro su fortaleza, su entereza para afrontar todo lo que se le viene encima.  
Se lo ve tan tranquilo, pero sé muy bien toda la carga que tiene sobre sus hombros, el miedo a fallar en lo que todo el mundo espera de él, el dolor con el que vive a diario por todas sus desgracias, por todas las personas que ya no están con él y realmente no quiero ni pensar como va a quedar después de esta guerra.  
Pero voy a estar ahí para sostenerlo si se derrumba, si ya no puede más. Tal cual él estuvo y está conmigo en toda está mierda.

Volvimos al mismo callejón por donde llegamos agarrados fuertemente de la mano, justo antes de siquiera tocar el traslador Harry me detuvo y rodea mi cuerpo, no queriendo soltarme.

"Te amo, suceda lo que suceda, no lo olvides" es todo lo que me dice.

Y el nudo en mi garganta me impide responder, me aferro a sus hombros con fuerza, yo tampoco quería separarme de él.  
De este momento en adelante todo es incierto, inestable y absolutamente nada está completamente asegurado. Y el sólo pensamiento de tenerlo lejos de mí me causa un vuelco en el corazón, una tristeza profunda.

Pero no teníamos más opciones.

Era tiempo de volver, este no es el lugar en el cual debemos estar, tal vez no ahora, ¡Oh claro que no! este es el precio que debemos pagar por estar en bandos opuestos. Tenemos un destino que enfrentar, una vida por la cual luchar. Personas a las cuales hacerles frente.  
No sabemos que nos sucederá, pero siempre, pase lo que pase, guardaremos los recuerdos, tendremos un lugar al cuál volver. Tendremos París.

**Author's Note:**

> Denle amor :c en cada plataforma me marginan esta historia, y eso que me encantó escribirla y es una de mis favoritas...


End file.
